DracoHermione
by XxLiLSmurffXx
Summary: new story. Draco/Hermione   Veela story. R&R
1. Chapter 1

New Story...  
>Hey guys this is my new idea for a new story...<br>Its a Draco/Hermione pairing..  
>Let me know if i should continue.<p>*Hermione lives in Australia with her adoptive parents.<br>*Drug use, Alcohol use and swearing.  
>*Peircings and tattoos for Hermione.<br>*Hermione Finds out her dad is Snape.  
>*Hermione has a twin brother, but he lives with Snape.<br>*Draco is Half Vampire.  
>*Snape doesn't know hermione is his daughter.<br> 


	2. AN

Heyy Guys sorry for the late chapter.. It should be up today..  
>Ive just been super busy.. sooo hopefully you all like the 1st chapter let me know :)) xx kat<p> <p>


	3. Real Chapter 1

New Story...  
>Hey guys this is my new idea for a new story...<br>Its a Draco/Hermione pairing..  
>Let me know if i should continue.<p>*Hermione lives in Australia with her adoptive parents.<br>*Drug use, Alcohol use and swearing.  
>*Peircings and tattoos for Hermione.<br>*Hermione Finds out her dad is Snape.  
>*Hermione has a twin brother, but he lives with Snape.<br>*Draco is Veela.  
>*Snape doesn't know hermione is his Charm.<br>*Hermoine no longer goes to Hogwarts, Normal High School.  
>*There wont be much on Hogwarts.<br>I'd like too thank Star-Of-Hearts,for reviewing and also pointing out Draco would be better as a Veela an not a Vamp. :))  
>Let me know if you have any questions.<br>Hope you enjoy the first chapter :)) . xx

Chapter 1:  
>My name is Hermione Granger i am 17 years old, i'm a witch and i used to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I live in Australia with my parents, they both grew up in Orange. It's not that bad, but tonight my parents are going out to the club to watch State Of Origin while im going to hang out with Amy and the Boys. So right now im going through my draws and closet to fin something too wear, fuck it looks like it's trackies,singlet,hoodie and ugg boots.<br>It's so quiet in the house when its just me, well time for a Rum and to put some music on "Ghetto Cowboy Bone Thugs N Harmony."

Drinking my can in nearly to big drinks,then i got another one and then rang my best mate "Doin Bro? you should come chill at mine and bring the boys and we will have a few drinks a sesh, watch footy then crash. You up for it or what?." "Cheaa cunt, we will all be there soon."  
>"k dude."<br>So getting everything ready to have a sesh, now on my third can. I heard some people outside so i went and opened the front door Amy and the boys were here. The boys hugge me and walked inside and put Black & Yellow on By Wiz Khalifa

Yeah ah ha you know what it is Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow

[Chorus]  
>Yeah ah ha, you know what it is everything I do, I do it big Yeah ah ha, screaming thats nothin when I pulled out of the lot, thats stuntin reppin my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow I put it down from my whip to my diamonds Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow<p>

Uh, black stripe, yellow paint the n-ggas scared of it but them hoes aint soon as I hit the club look at them hoes face put the pedal once make the floor shake suede inside, engine roaring it s the big boy you know what I pay for it and I got the pedal to the metal got you n-ggas checking game I m balling out on every level hear them haters talk but there s nothing you can tell em just made a million, got another million on my schedule no love for em n-gga breaking hearts no keys, push the start

[Chorus]

Got a call from my jeweler this just in and b-tches love me cuz Im f-cking with there best friends not a lesbian but she a freak though come stay for one night I m shining all week hoe I m sippin (?) and rocking yellow diamonds so many rocks in my watch I can t tell what the time is got a pocket full of big faces throw it up cuz every n-gga that I m with tailored

[Chorus]

Stay high like how I m supposed to do that crowd underneath them clouds can t get close to you and my car look unapproachable super clean but its super mean she wanna f-ck with them cats smoke weed count stacks get fly and take trips and thats that real rap, i let her get high if she want she feel convertible drop feel, 87 the top peel back

Me and Amy just stood there and looked at the boys, ohkayy.  
>We all went to my bedroom with a case of rum, we sat down on the bed, turned the tv on an chilled on the bed. Amy passe the bong over to me and another can, Troy said "Adrian has been working out." oohh i wonder,<br>i lifted Adrian's shirt up an shouted "Fuck a duck dude." Everyone started ended up getting comfy and we all fell asleep.

The next morning i woke up an climbed over them and walked downstairs,  
>that's when i seen Dumbelldore,Snape and this other guy.<br>Mum got up and just said "We need to talk, sit down." WTF-First i nee coffee,  
>"Thanks for the coffee Mum."<br>Thats the end of this chapter :)) till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Just A Quick AN, I'm Putting These Stories On Hold Until Further Notice.. So Sorry .. XxKat 


End file.
